


the cool tone of blue

by riverdanceeee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance, idk - Freeform, keith likes lance altean marks tbh, ok im not a fan of the marks but they're there and sometimes i feel like working with them, really soft, tHIS IS SO SHORT, they're just in love yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdanceeee/pseuds/riverdanceeee
Summary: Keith likes making Lance blush blue.





	the cool tone of blue

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as a continuation of ["lance and his 'face tattoos'"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416571) but these two can also be pretty separate. but im not stopping u from reading lahft.......u totally should

Home was warm desert tones. Rusty oranges scattered over grains of sand, amber sun sizzling the earth and warming the air thick with specks of dust. Even when his father passed, his mother left, and the shack became a carcass of a home to Keith, the lovely shades painted around kept him rooted. They became his favorite color. Whenever he saw them, they drew out the vacancy and silence of a place he loved when stuck in the menacing blackness of space.

 

But Keith knows now, with Lance laying beside him among the dewy grass, sapphire eyes following the plump clouds above, that his favorite color is the cool tone of blue. A color opposite of the fierceness that blankets the desert, a color with a spectrum Lance matches so perfectly, the duo of the sun and sky cannot compare.

 

Years after the war, pretty teal crescents sit on the highs of Lance’s cheekbones—memories of a past love he learned wasn’t right for him, but nonetheless another lesson in the long line of happy accidents.

 

Keith loves making the marks glow.

 

At first, he thought they glowed whenever the universe acted up. But months ago, on a windy spring day, Lance invited him to a picnic on the very cliff they are on now and discovered differently. Timid and nervous, he confessed his feelings for Keith in whispers that floated between their shaky breaths. The second his eyes flicked up to Keith’s berry ones, wide with surprise but creased by his smile, his marks lit in the most precious ways possible. It reflected over Lance’s beady eyes, shimmering cartoonishly, grasping Keith’s attention. Keith thought something was wrong, despite its beauty, until Lance confirmed it was just how he blushed now. His moons shined brighter and brighter then and Keith surged forward to kiss him, happy the man he waited for felt the same, happy he made him blush at the sight of a smile.

 

Lance’s eyes shift toward Keith, who sits with his knees bent to his chest. The sun kisses his cinnamon skin with freckles and accentuates his chocolate waves. They smile at each other, Keith a little giddy, Lance a little impish.

 

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Kogane?” Lance asks, ready to interrogate Keith like looking at him is a crime and he’s been caught. He sits up on his elbows and smirks. “My cunning glare? Moisturized skin? What is it?”

 

Keith snorts and grins. Someday, he’ll understand why every little thing Lance does makes him feel like the teenager falling for his teammate again, but for now he’s content with being clueless.

 

Lance’s smirk drops from his face and he’s suddenly concerned—brows creasing together and eyes as sharp as daggers. “Is there something on my face? In my teeth?”

 

Keith shakes his head and looks him over once more. “You’re beautiful, Lance.”

 

Then it happens. His marks spark awake, emanating soft teal light into the summer morning. Gleaming over his sky blue eyes, the last bits spotlighting the corner quirk of Lance’s smooth lips. Keith reaches over to lightly touch the moon. His thumb traces the shape, warmth running from his fingertips to the grotto of his heart.

 

Lance takes his hand in his and delicately laughs against the breeze. “You’re embarrassing. I think you just like making me blush blue.”

 

“And?” Keith brings their intertwined fingers to his lips, kissing Lance’s knuckles. “It’s my favorite color.”

 

Lance arches a brow. “Not red?”

 

Letting go of Lance’s hand, Keith twists his body to hover over his boyfriend’s, muscled arms caging him in. Lance bites his bottom lip, gazing seductively up at Keith and making his thoughts stutter. Though he shadows him over, Lance’s Altean marks shine the space between them like a fire in a cave.

 

“Nope,” Keith says, voice surprisingly steady and calm. “Blue.”

 

Keith leans closer and closer until their lips perfectly piece together in a kiss. Time and time again, he wishes he knew earlier how wonderfully their lips work in tandem. Back when they piloted the lions or returned to Earth, sometime before the war ended so at least they knew they had  _ this _ going for them in their darkest moments.

 

But now they’re together and there’s no need to worry. It took time to get here and that’s okay, because Keith’s learned good things take time. Take butterflies fluttering in his stomach for hours and teal marks to awaken affectionately in seconds.

 

And Keith knows now that the cool tone of blue has been his favorite color for some time. Blue because, in the menacing blackness of space, he found a loving and brazen home in it. In the blue of Lance’s eyes, of his armor, of his lion, of this Varadero beach Keith’s never gone to but knows Lance loves. The warm tones of the desert linger in the distance, but the cool tones of Lance are at Keith’s fingertips.

  
******

**Author's Note:**

> its so short LOL i wrote it as a sample piece for a zine. anyways thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!!! mwah  
> my social(s):  
> twitter: [@Ianwngjis](https://twitter.com/Ianwngjis)


End file.
